The DVD Forum has established a working group AH1-12 to standardize web connected DVD, as an extension of the current DVD video specification. The principle is that a DVD video disc in accordance with the new specification will be published with links to publisher's web sites that contain additional data directly related to said specific DVD video disc. The web site may include, for example, new navigation menus which can be downloaded and used by a DVD video player containing the DVD video disc instead of original menus.
By using user data called cookies, defined as part of the hypertext transfer protocol http, the additional data presented by the web site can be customized on the basis of said user data contained in a user file and corresponding to previous actions of the user. As a consequence, cookies allow web sites to maintain user information across http connections.